A Fairytale Ending
by SamNny
Summary: In a time where being rich or poor separates people, could Prince Satoshi ever be able to love a commoner such as Risa? Would his family allow it? Will Risa give her heart to someone she knows might not be able to take it? SatoRisa
1. Stranger

I lied sprawled over my bed. Today had been a long day, filled with grumpy customers and pointless busy work. Every day seemed to be exactly the same. The customers were always either grouchy or unnervingly annoying. Always demanding something and expecting it on the spot. Did they not realize that there were other people that had to be tended to? Everyone thinks they're the center of the universe.

As far as the busy work goes, it's just too boring. I do the same things over and over again, that I honestly believe I could do them in my sleep. Sweep the floors, wash the dishes, serve the food, put away the laundry, go to the market, etc. I'm sick of it.

My twin sister feels the exact same way. The only difference is that she doesn't "whine and complain about it," like I do. I don't whine about it. I really don't. I complain every now and again, but I never _whine_. Believe me, there is a difference.

To top this day off, everywhere I turned I could hear someone talking about Prince Satoshi's coming of age ceremony, which would be held in exactly one week. I didn't have a problem with Prince Satoshi, but I couldn't keep count of how many times I'd heard his name mentioned today and how big a deal everyone was making out of this. He's going to be eighteen, big deal. All it means is that he can take the throne from his father, should he choose to retire or die.

Like I said, I don't have a problem with Prince Satoshi, in fact, I find him to be rather attractive. But every time anyone sees him he never has a real smile on his face. It's always fake and forced. You can never see the light in his eyes. I don't really think he wants a big deal being made about his birthday. However, the royal family insisted on a big celebration. I don't think they even asked him what he wanted.

My thoughts were soon interrupted by my boss, Mrs. Sakai, telling me that there was some noise in the back of the cabin and that I had to go check it out. Great. Just when I thought the day was over, I get stuck with more work. I mean, I appreciate Mrs. Sakai letting Riku and I live here, so long as we work, but sometimes I wish she'd just do it herself. It never really seems like she does much of anything to help out with _her_ business.

I opened the back door and took a look around. I didn't see anything. I looked over to bushes that some-what hid the tall iron fence that surrounded the cabin and I heard some rustling noises. I slowly made my way over to the bushes and pulled one of them back. On the other side I saw a tall boy wearing a bandana trying to wrestle his shirt free from the fence.

"_Um… do you need some help?"_

The boy looked at me, surprise written all over his face, and gave me a small nod. I stepped over to the fence and started to fiddle with his shirt. In no time, I had him unhooked and out from behind the bushes.

"_Are you O.K., sir?"_

He dusted off his shirt and pants and fixed his crooked bandana. Only when he was done, did he speak to me.

"_Yes, I'm fine, thank you."_

I gave him a small smile.

"_Why don't you come inside? It's starting to get a little cold out here."_

He followed me back into the cabin. When we got into the main room I saw Riku closing up the place. Mrs. Sakai was behind the counter, counting our earnings for the day, when she looked up and saw the boy with me.

"_Was he the one making all the noise out there?"_

"_Yes, Mrs. Sakai."_

"_Well it's too late to be wandering around outside, so Risa, take him to one of the vacant rooms. He can stay here for the night."_

"_Yes, Mrs. Sakai. Follow me please, sir."_

The boy seemed to absentmindedly do what we told him to. Well, what _I_ told him to.

"_Oh, and Risa, make sure you patch up his shirt. He's got a big tear in it."_

Both of us looked down at his shirt and saw the big rip that Mrs. Sakai was talking about. How did neither one of us notice that before? I guess it doesn't really matter.

I led him down the hallway and around the corner to the only vacant room we had tonight. I unlocked it for him and stepped inside. I turned on the light and motioned for him to come in. He looked around and seemed to be satisfied with the room he had received.

"_Well this is your room for the night. If you don't mind, I'll take your shirt now. I'll have it patched up by morning. If you need anything, both mine and my sisters room is down the hall, last door on the left. Have a good night."_

"_Thank you, Miss."_

_

* * *

_

Something was off about that boy. He was so quiet and mysterious. Why was that? Well, whatever the reason was, he was also very polite. He reminds me of someone, but I just can't seem to remember who. I guess it really didn't matter, seeing as how he'd be gone in the morning.

I set out to start fixing his shirt. He really did have quite the tear in it. I had to do some fine patch work on it to make the rip less noticeable. There was no way to make it look like new again, but I could make it less obvious that there had ever even been a tear there at all. It would take a while and a lot of patience, but I've got nothing but time right now.

I hadn't even got started on it when I heard the bedroom door open and close. I turned around to see Riku looking as grumpy as ever. She always seemed to be mad about something.

"_Is everything O.K., Riku?"_

"_Everything's just fine, Risa."_

Way to sound bitter.

"_Bad day?"_

"_Not any worse than any other day."_

"_Are you sure? You know, I'm here if you need someone to talk to."_

"_Jeez, would stop asking me so many questions?! I'm fine."_

I didn't ask her anymore questions after that. I just turned around and began working on the boys' shirt.

After a few hours of constant work, I finally had the shirt finished. It looked exactly as I thought it would. Not brand new, but not obviously damaged. It was probably the best patch work I'd ever done.

I headed down the hall towards the boys' room. He might not like being woken up in the middle of the night, but I don't think he'd like to wait for me to come give it to him in the morning. I don't see him as the kind of guy that would walk around shirtless in public. It's just better this way.

I lightly tapped on his door, his shirt folded over my arm. It took a few seconds, but he finally opened the door. His bandana was very crooked and his eyes were half open along with his mouth. In most cases, I'd just think that someone was half asleep and tired. I wouldn't think anything of them. But something about this boy screamed adorable right now. I don't know, maybe it was just because he was half asleep. Thinking about how he was earlier and what he looked like right now, he seemed to be completely opposite. He was so proper and formal earlier and now he was shirtless and half asleep. It was cute.

"_I'm sorry to wake you, I know it's late, but I have your shirt all fixed up now. I just figured it would be better to give it to you now than to have you wait on me for it in the morning. I won't be bothering you anymore tonight, so goodnight. Sorry for the disturbance."_

"_No, it's quite all right. Thank you for fixing this for me. You did a wonderful job."_

"_Thank you, sir."_

I turned to leave after I handed him his shirt, but he called out for me before I could go anywhere.

"_Wait."_

"_Yes?"_

"_Wouldn't you like to be paid for this?"_

"_Oh, that's all right. I just assumed you'd be paying for it when you left in the morning."_

"_I see. Well all right then, thank you, Miss."_

"_Not a problem."_

Now I was able to leave. He shut his door. I tip-toed back into my bedroom, so as not to wake Riku, and I crawled into bed. I was exhausted.

* * *

"A/N: All right, this is my second DN Angel fanfic and I hope you all enjoy it. This entire story is based off of Vixyfox's fic _"I Wouldn't Have It Any Other Way." _I asked her if I could take her idea and use Satoshi and Risa for the storyline. She did this story with Daisuke and Riku and I adored it so much that I had to write it about Satoshi and Risa. She's given me permission to use her plot and add my own style and twists to it. Thank you, Vixyfox, you and your story are the inspiration for this one. I hope I do you proud with it. Anyway, I suggest you read her story, as it is a work of genius, and I'd greatly appreciate some feedback on my version of it. Please and thank you."


	2. Beautiful Morning

When I woke up this morning, the first thing that came to my mind was that boy from yesterday. It had just occurred to me that I never asked him his name. It wasn't any of my business, but I really wanted to know. I guess I'll make it a point to ask him before he leaves.

I got up out of bed and looked out the window. The sun was shining brightly and there was a calm morning wind blowing. Everything was just peaceful. It always was this early in the morning.

I changed into my work clothes and then gently tried waking my sister. She's always grumpy and moody during the day, but it's even worse when you try and wake her up. She started rolling around under her blanket, trying to avoid my hand from grabbing her and shaking her awake, but she ended up rolling out of bed.

"_Risa!"_

I ran out of the room. She would kill me if I stayed. I know I'm going to hear about it later, though. I might have to sleep with one eye open for a while.

I walked out into the kitchen. Customers were already starting to fill the once empty tables. I grabbed my apron and quickly tied my hair back. I went out to start filling orders.

As I was walking out, Riku was coming in. She gave me the death glare and it sent shivers down my spine. She could be so cold at times. I wasn't trying to get her to fall out of bed. She did that to herself.

When I got out into the dining area, I immediately noticed the bandana wearing boy from yesterday. Visions of him from last night flooded my mind and I couldn't help but blush a little. He was so cute when he was half asleep. Now he looked all proper and mannerly, all woken up and in full consciousness. He wore the exact same thing he had on yesterday, obviously because he wasn't planning on staying anywhere last night, and I couldn't help but stare at his shirt. I was trying to see if I could notice my patch work from a distance, but I couldn't.

It made me smile.

"_Good morning, sir. Can I get you anything?"_

"_Good morning. Maybe, what do you have?"_

I handed him one of the menus I had tucked under my serving tray. Most of our customers either already know what we have or they know where to find the menus on their own. I knew he wouldn't, though, so it made me happy that I always had one with me.

He skimmed over it for a moment and then quickly laid out his order. I couldn't write as fast as he talked and he had to repeat several things to me. When I finally got done writing I noticed that he was looking up at me with a playful smirk on his face. I guess he liked to see me panic and try and keep up.

"_Will that be all? Surely you must want something __else__ to go along with that."_

He let out a small, playful laugh.

"_No, that'll do just fine, thank you."_

I walked away from him and sent his order to the kitchen. Too bad he won't be sticking around longer; I'd like to get him back in a playful game of my own.

The rest of the morning was filled with the usual: grumpy customers, that all think they're the center of the universe. God, please, make them go away.

The only one of them who wasn't grumpy or demanding was the bandana boy. He sat calmly and patiently, waiting for his food, not seeming to be in a rush. Why couldn't the rest of these people follow his example?

When I went back into the kitchen I found his order waiting to be picked up. I grabbed it and took it out to his table.

He looked up at me and smiled. He had an amazingly perfect smile. It was to die for. All I could do was give him one of my small, meek smiles in return.

"_Here you are, sir."_

"_Thank you, it looks good."_

"_Good, well I hope you enjoy it."_

After serving him his food, I went outside for a break. The morning seemed to drag on. The boy had been there since we opened for breakfast and it was almost time for the lunch shift. How is it that it took all morning to prepare his food? He didn't ask for anything complicated, just a lot of the same stuff made a little differently. I guess since he didn't put a "demand rush" on it, the chef figured he could wait.

The early morning breeze was fading, taking all the calm and peace with it. Now it was just the dazzling sun that made the day seem so beautiful. Everything seemed more beautiful in my eyes as long as I was outside. Looking at the cabin from the outside made me want to go inside and enjoy its peaceful look, but as soon as I got inside I saw no real beauty to it and I wanted to go right back out.

I was forced out of my little daydream when I heard the door shut behind me. I turned around and saw the bandana boy in front of me. I really need to find out his name. Calling him bandana boy just wasn't polite, even though I never called him that to his face, and I don't want to remember him as only that.

"_Well, hello. What brings you out here?"_

"_I was looking for you. I wanted to thank you properly for fixing my shirt. I'm not exactly sure what I said when you brought it to me last night, so I just wanted to be sure you were thanked properly."_

"_Well it was no trouble at all. I'm glad I could fix it for you."_

He gave me another one of his perfect smiles and then he extended his hand out.

"_My name is Satoshi. And yours would be?"_

I took his hand and gave him a smile of my own. It wasn't timid like last time.

"_Risa. Risa Harada."_

"_Well it's very nice to meet you, Miss Risa."_

"_The same goes for you, Satoshi. Say, that's the Prince's name too. What a coincidence."_

"_Yes, a coincidence."_

Not more than a moment later did Riku open the door and tell me to get back inside. The lunch shift was our busiest shift of the day and she wasn't going to do all the work. She made it sound like I was just going to hide out here all day.

"_I'll be in, in a second."_

She rolled her eyes at me and shut the door. She really did need to lighten up.

"_Well I'd better get back in there. Riku already wants to kill me, so I don't need to upset her anymore."_

"_That's too bad. Well, I really enjoyed talking to you. And thank you, again, for fixing my shirt. I'll see you around."_

After he said that, he walked away. I went back inside and picked up my serving tray. I finished the day off as usual, doing this and that for somebody at all times. But to put a little twist and excitement in my day, I had to deal with Riku's especially bad mood the entire time I was doing anything. Every time she was closer than an arm's length to me I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

Even though everything was back to normal around here, my mood wasn't the same. Normally, I'd be a little grumpy by this time and I'd be rushing to get things done so I could just go back to my bedroom, but I was unusually tranquil and evenly-paced for this time of night. It was weird and I had a strange feeling that Satoshi was responsible for it. How can he possibly be affecting me like this when I've only known him for a day? We haven't even really spoken to each other.

It didn't matter anymore, though, because it was finally closing time. Both Riku and I finished up last minute chores before we headed off to our rooms. It had just then occurred to me…

"_Mrs. Sakai, did Satoshi pay for everything before he left?!"_

"_Who?"_

"_That boy I brought in last night. The one who was making all of the noise."_

"_Oh, him. Yes, he paid. He left a very nice tip, as well."_

I was relieved. For a moment, I thought he had just taken our services and then left. That would have ruined the polite image he has. At least, that's the image I have of him.

After nearly having a heart attack, I was finally able to go to sleep. When I walked into Riku and I's bedroom I noticed that Riku was already in bed. She looked like she was sound asleep already. I wasn't completely convinced yet. I changed out of my work clothes and untied my hair. I crawled into my bed and just laid there for a while. Even though I was tired from work, I couldn't stop thinking about Satoshi. Why did he seem to consume my every thought? It didn't make any sense. I know nothing about him. So, why? I don't know.

Soon enough I managed to drift off to sleep, Satoshi still on my mind.

* * *

"A/N: This story is a little hard for me to write because I'm so used to keeping them in character. Or at least as in character as I can. But, I really want to write this story, so I'll find a way to work with it. I hope you guys like it so far. If anyone really wants to know what's going to happen then you need to read _"I Wouldn't Have it Any Other Way,"_ by Vixyfox. I'm basing almost everything off of her story. Seriously there are only a few things that I'm changing. So go ahead and read her story, leave her a review, and find out how this will end. Or you can just read it because it's an amazing DaiRiku story. Anyway, please review! I love feedback."


	3. I Didn't Know

The next morning I made it a point to get up and out before Riku woke up. She didn't do anything to get me back for yesterday, but I knew I was still in trouble. I wouldn't be out of the woods until she got me back.

I went out into the kitchen and started setting up. I took all the chairs off of the tables and switched the sign that hung in the window to 'Open.' Once I was all done with that, I went back into the kitchen to find Mrs. Sakai. When I found her, she had a list of chores for me to get started on. She said she didn't want me doing any kitchen duty today, but instead I was to tend to the laundry and go to the market.

It was unusual for her to not have me work in the kitchen. It was usually Riku who did the laundry and went to the market. She got things done a lot faster than I did. During the mornings and afternoons I'm never in a rush, so I go at my own pace. Riku always does things quickly. It's only towards the end of the day that I get on board with the fast pace.

I still did what I was told, though. I went back into the wash room and started doing the first load of laundry. I was back there for about two hours when my co-worker, Kioko, told me that someone wanted to see me outside.

I went out the back way from the kitchen and saw the bandana wearing boy staring off into the distance.

"_Satoshi?"_

He turned around looked at me and then flashed his brilliant smile, yet again.

"_Hello, Risa."_

"_What are you doing back here?"_

"_I just came to visit."_

"_To visit?"_

"_Well, actually, I wanted to give you something."_

"_Oh, what is it?"_

He pulled a little bag of money out of his pocket.

"_I want you to take this."_

"_What's this for?"_

"_For fixing my shirt. Something just told me that saying, "thank you" just wasn't enough. You deserve it."_

"_I thought you paid Mrs. Sakai for that already?"_

"_I did, but she wasn't the one who fixed my shirt, you did."_

"_How do you have money that you can just easily give out? Don't you need it?"_

"_No, I don't ever spend money, my parents do. However, I get a little money every now and then, but I don't need it. Please, just take it."_

"_No, I couldn't accept it. That's your money and you already paid for what I did, so keep it. I don't need it either."_

Satoshi stood there for the longest time, looking confused and a little upset that I wouldn't take the money from him.

"_There are other people that need it more than I do. I have a place to stay, food to eat and clothes on my back. I don't need anything else. Most other people are barely getting by."_

He had a surprised look on his face, like he didn't know that the kingdom was hurting for money.

"_Are you O.K., Satoshi?"_

He snapped back from his dream-like state.

"_Yes, I'm fine. You're very selfless. Not too many people have that quality anymore. It surprised me is all. Most people wouldn't turn down someone handing them money."_

"_I know. It's very generous of you and I appreciate it very much. You're a very kind person. I just couldn't take it knowing someone else could use it more than me."_

Pretty soon the door was flung open and Mrs. Sakai was telling me that it was time I started heading for the market. I turned around and said goodbye to Satoshi. He gave me a small smile and told me that he'd see me later. I sure hope so.

* * *

When Satoshi returned home that day, he felt this slight pain in his heart. He didn't know that so many people were struggling to get by. Were things really that bad? What kind of King would he be if he didn't know that? He knew his father over-taxed people, but he didn't think it was hurting them that badly.

He took his commoner clothes and bandana and hid them in his room. No one in the palace had yet to discover that he had been sneaking out to go hang out in the village. No one really kept track of his whereabouts.

He lay down on his bed and just started to think. What would he do when he became King? Well, he knew he would stop over-taxing people, to start off with. He knew that some of the tax money went to useless things that everyone could go without. Like paying for his birthday celebration. Most of the money paying for it was tax-payers money. It wasn't right. He didn't need or want a big, extravagant party.

He also wanted to open the palace gates to the people. Granted, the inside of the palace would be off limits, but there was a beautiful garden around one side that everyone stared at through the gates. It should be open for everyone to enjoy instead of being closed up. That gate was pretty much saying that common people weren't worthy enough for the beauty that is the palace garden. As if.

The more he thought about what he would change, the more he thought about the power changing him. They say that having absolute power corrupts absolutely. It seemed like a silly idea considering how he was feeling right now, but you can't be sure. Maybe his step-father was a decent, honest man before he came into power. Maybe it was the power that turned him into the greedy monster he is today. He really didn't want to turn out like his step-father.

He was becoming tired of worrying about power and responsibility, though. He let his mind wander to the cabin. More specifically to Risa. He couldn't believe how much she made him stop and think. Or how much she had him hanging on her every word. They hadn't spoken very much, but he still focused on whatever little they had talked about. He noticed how polite she always was and how much she cared about complete strangers. Anyone else would have taken that money from him. She refused.

He really did admire how selfless she was. It spoke a lot about her character. He couldn't believe how much he already knew about her from only having spent no less than a day with her. It was amazing how much you could know about a person without them having to say anything at all.

He found himself wanting to know even more about her. He wanted to find out who she really was as a person. Unfortunately, that might mean that she would want to know the real him, too. He couldn't exactly tell her that he was the Prince, especially since the topic had already been brought up. She didn't ask him, directly, if he was the Prince, but he still wasn't truthful with her.

How far could he go without having to tell her that? She had the right to know. No one deserves to be lied to.

He sat up, now, thinking about his lie. He could tell her the next time he saw her and fix this whole mess before it started. Would she accept him, though? Would she still be able to see him as just a regular person or would he suddenly become just the Prince to her? He didn't want her to treat him differently. No matter what his title was, he was still human. He wanted to be treated that way and not like some superior figure. He wasn't superior. He wasn't better than anybody else.

He didn't choose to be born into the royal family. If it were up to him, he would be a commoner. The palace life wasn't as glamorous as people thought. You always had to be proper and act the way society thought you should. You did everything to please other people and you could never be yourself. You hardly ever got to be alone and you could never tell who your real friends were. Did they like you for you or for your money? He didn't know.

Even though the common people were hurting for money right now, they were real. They accepted you for you and let you make mistakes. They didn't expect perfection out of you. You didn't always have to act a certain way and you could have fun and be with the people that cared about you. The simple way of life humbles people. It wasn't so with the royal family. You really couldn't be humble with all of the money and power. It just wouldn't work out that way.

But his thoughts were interrupted by one of the maids telling him that his father needed to see him right away. He stood up and made sure he looked presentable for his _step_-father. He wasn't his real father and it really bothered him when the maids or anyone would call him his father. They were nothing alike.

* * *

"A/N: Well I really hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. I know not much has really happened, but it will get more exciting, I promise. Anyway, please leave a review and I'll update as soon as I can."


	4. The Festival

The past few days before the festival left me feeling very lonely. Satoshi hadn't come by at all. I guess it just made me feel lonely because I was back into my normal routine. It was nice having someone come by and talk to me besides all of my co-workers and the customers. It was just a nice change of pace.

But today was finally the day of the festival. Prince Satoshi was finally eighteen.

Mrs. Sakai gave Riku and me the day off so we could go into town and enjoy the festival. There wouldn't be much to enjoy, though, seeing as how everything cost money. We had a little bit, but we certainly couldn't afford to spend it on games and things of the sort.

We went out to town square where all of the excitement was. We knew that even though we couldn't play games and things like that, that we could at least enjoy the fireworks that would come later on. They were always free.

Town square was packed full of people and I started to wonder if maybe I would run into Satoshi here. Everyone, at some point or another, would up in or passing through town square, so it was almost a guarantee that I would see him.

When I looked over to where Riku had been standing I noticed that she wasn't there anymore. She left me here in this mess of people all by myself.

"_Unbelievable!" _

I know I probably looked really stupid screaming that at no one, but I was upset. We might not be best friends, but we're family and she just abandoned me in a sea of people. I don't know anybody here.

I pushed my way through everyone until I was on a less crowded street. I found an empty bench and took a seat. I just sat there and looked down at my feet.

* * *

"_How could you do something this foolish?! What made you think it was even remotely O.K. to go wandering around with commoners?! You're eighteen as of today, but you still act like a child!"_

"_I didn't get caught! Nobody recognized me."_

"_What if they had?!"_

"_So what if they had! Is it really so bad for me to be seen with the people that I will one day rule over?"_

"_You have an image to uphold. Not only the image you carry for yourself, but for our entire family. We don't associate with commoners."_

"_Why not?! What's so wrong with that?"_

"_We are from the __royal__ family, not the common family. We live in two entirely separate worlds!"_

"_That still doesn't answer my question! What is so wrong with it?!"_

"_Enough! You'll understand when you're older."_

"_Older? Older?! I'm eighteen now, how much older do I have to be?!"_

"_I don't know, however old you are when you understand this!"_

The fight between the King and his son had been dragging on ever since this morning. Somehow he found out that Satoshi had been sneaking out at night to go be in the village. He gave him Hell for it.

Satoshi was more than done arguing with his step-father. He had failed to give him one good reason why he shouldn't go be with the commoners. So Satoshi decided to do one last thing to make his step-father mad before his big speech as heir to the throne. He would go out and be with his people and make sure he knew about it when he came back.

* * *

"_Stupid Riku, leaving me here all by myself. Now what do I do?"_

"_How about go and enjoy the festival?"_

I looked towards the direction the familiar voice had come from and I saw a familiar bandana.

"_Satoshi! What are you doing here?"_

"_I was looking for you."_

"_Really? How come?"_

"_I wanted to enjoy the festival with you."_

"_Why me?"_

He didn't answer me back. Instead, he gave me a playful smirk.

"_Come on, let's go and enjoy the festival."_

He started to walk off towards town square. I couldn't believe that he just came out of nowhere and I especially can't believe that he said that he wanted to enjoy the festival with me.

"_You didn't answer my last question."_

He stopped walking and turned around to face me.

"_I want an answer."_

"_How badly do want it?"_

"_Don't play games with me, just tell me."_

"_It wouldn't be fun that way."_

"_Satoshi!"_

"_Come enjoy the festival with me. Maybe if you're nice I'll tell you later."_

Why did enjoy playing games with me so much? I guess I have no choice but to go with him. I mean, it's not a bad thing, but I have a feeling that he won't tell me tonight. I think he'll use it for blackmail.

"_No you won't. You'll use it to blackmail me into doing things for you."_

"_That's harsh. You hardly know me, what makes you think I'm that kind of person?"_

"_The smirk on your face."_

His smirk became more apparent and I knew that I was right.

"_Maybe I will, maybe I won't. I do these sorts of things on the spot, so even I won't know until later if I'll tell you or not."_

"_You're such a jerk."_

"_O.K. fine. I'll just go somewhere else and leave you here alone. I guess you'll never find out now."_

"_You wouldn't."_

He turned back around and started walking out into the crowd. I wanted to believe he wasn't serious, but I saw him quickly fade into the crowd and I knew that he wasn't joking. I got up and ran out into the crowd, hoping he hadn't gotten too far.

"_Satoshi!"_

I was looking in every direction and I screamed his name a few times, but I couldn't find him.

"_He really did leave me here alone."_

"_No, I didn't. That wouldn't be very gentleman-like of me, now would it?"_

I turned around and saw him standing there. That was it.

"_You jerk!"_

I punched him square in the arm. He only proceeded to laugh at me and place his hand over the spot I hit. Then he gave me the most adorable crooked smile I'd ever seen.

"_I can't believe you thought I'd actually abandon you, especially in a place as crowded as this."_

"_I couldn't find you!"_

"_That was the idea."_

"_Jerk."_

"_Ha-ha. Now, are you going to stop being so stubborn and enjoy the festival with me?"_

I narrowed my eyes at him in an attempt to give him an evil look, but he wasn't fazed by it. I sighed in defeat.

"_I don't really have much of a choice now do I?"_

"_Not if you want me to answer your question."_

"_All right, fine."_

"_Oh, stop acting like spending time with me is so bad. You survived it before, you can do it again."_

"_I never said I didn't enjoy spending time with you. I just have a feeling that you won't tell me."_

"_You never know."_

With that being said, he grabbed my hand and led me off into the crowd. I had no idea what he had planned next.

* * *

"A/N: There isn't much I can say now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to update soon. Please review!"


	5. Where'd You Go?

Satoshi led the way through the crowd of people with my hand still in his. He took me anywhere he thought looked interesting or fun. After an hour or so of walking around he decided that we should find a good place to sit for the fireworks.

We climbed up a tree that led us to the top of a local shops roof. We sat up there and waited for the display to begin.

Slowly the fireworks emerged and burst into the sky in an ocean of colors. I couldn't help but stare in wonder and awe.

"_See, now this wasn't so bad, was it?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Spending time with me, it wasn't so bad."_

"_I already told you that I didn't mind spending time with you."_

He looked back up to the fireworks and I saw a calm, peaceful smile come to his face. It seemed so foreign for him to do that, but he did it anyway. He made it work.

"_Satoshi?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Will you tell me now?"_

"_Hm…"_

He sat there for a moment with a quizzical look on his face. Then he turned towards me and flashed me a playful smile. Before I knew it he had jumped off the roof.

"_Hey!"_

He was just standing down there. He looked up at me as he leaned against the side of the building. I guess that meant he wanted me to follow him. So I took a quick breath and then I let myself fall to the ground.

We hadn't been high up, but the landing hurt my feet. None the less, I landed fairly gracefully.

"_So, you really want to know?"_

"_Obviously I do."_

Before he could tell me anything the King stepped out onto the palace balcony. He was about to give his speech and then Prince Satoshi would give one after him. I hope they didn't take too long.

I turned back around to continue my conversation with Satoshi when I noticed he was gone. I looked all around and I still didn't see him. I had thought that, maybe, he was playing that same trick he did earlier. After a little while of waiting I knew that he was gone.

"_Yeah, some gentleman."_

_

* * *

_

Satoshi felt bad for leaving without saying anything, but he knew he had to get back to the palace and get ready to give his speech. He really didn't want to give one at all, but his step-father didn't give him a choice.

When he got inside one of the maids hurried him along to his room to change. He quickly tossed off his commoner disguise and his bandana and put on the clothes his step-mother had picked out for him. He didn't like or hate them, he just didn't want to wear them. He ran his fingers through his hair quickly to make sure it looked all right and then he stepped outside just as his step-father was finishing up his speech.

Once he was done he stepped aside for Satoshi to take the spot and give his speech. As he traded him places he made a silent remark.

"_We'll talk about this later."_

Satoshi paid no mind to him, though. He smirked at his statement. He took his place at the front of the balcony and the crowd below applauded like mad. He put on one of his fake smiles and began his speech. He made sure to keep it short and simple because he knew his step-father had more than bored them to death with his rambling.

He wrapped things up quickly and waved farewell to the crowd. They all applauded like mad, once again, and then shortly returned to their previous activities.

When Satoshi got back inside his step-mother was waiting for him. He knew she expected him to be at the banquet and entertain the guests. He let out an audible sigh and followed her out to the dining hall.

* * *

After Prince Satoshi gave his speech the festival pretty much died out. I waited around until I finally saw Riku heading down the street for the cabin. I ran and caught up with her.

"_There you are. Where'd you disappear to?"_

"_Nowhere. I just wandered around for a while."_

"_Why did you leave me behind?"_

"_I thought you were right behind me."_

"_Well I wasn't."_

She stopped talking to me after that. We walked the rest of the way to the cabin in silence.

* * *

A little ways on the outskirts of the village a young woman along with a long, blond haired man approached.

"_Do you know anything about this Prince Satoshi, Krad?"_

"_Not too much, I'm afraid, Miss Mio."_

"_Well what do you know?"_

"_I know that he's supposed to be a handsome young gentleman and incredibly polite."_

"_Anything else?"_

"_I'm afraid not. Your father didn't tell me much about him."_

Mio became silent and lost in thought. She wondered what Prince Satoshi was like. Was he really handsome? Was he really as polite as she'd heard? Would he even like her?

"_Do you think he'll like me?"_

"_It doesn't matter if he does or not, he has no choice. You will be wed no matter what."_

"_I know, but I want him to like me."_

"_I'm sure he will."_

It didn't matter what Krad said, Mio still worried about it. She didn't want to be with someone who really didn't like her. She really wished she could have met him before her father decided to ship her off to be married. Unfortunately, her opinion didn't matter to him, nor did her happiness.

* * *

When Riku and I got back to the cabin we noticed that Mrs. Sakai wasn't back yet. She had gone out with her husband to enjoy the festival. So we locked the front door and went off to our bedroom.

We still didn't say anything to each other and we changed and went to bed, facing away from each other. In no time at all I heard her lightly snoring. Normally it didn't bother me, and I was always thankful she didn't snore heavily like some people, but tonight it was kind of irritating and distracting.

I was trying to figure out why Satoshi had disappeared. I only turned around for a second and when I looked back he was gone. So much for the gentleman thing he was going for. Maybe something came up and he had to leave right away. If that had been the case it would have probably been a family emergency. What family does he have?

Now I was starting to wonder about his personal life. Who are the people in it? Where does he live? What does he do for fun? More importantly, though, why did he want to spend time with me today?

Gah, that bugs me so much! He left without telling me. That might be why he vanished. He left when he knew I wasn't paying attention so he wouldn't have to tell me. That had to be it! I swear, the next time I see him I'm going to punch him again. Only this time, much harder than last time.

* * *

"A/N: Well I hope you liked this chapter. Please review!"


	6. I'm Sorry

After the banquet Satoshi's parents went into their bedroom. His step-mother was asking his step-father about the visitor they would soon be having.

"_What's her name?"_

"_Mio Hio."_

"_What is she coming for?"_

"_Satoshi and her are to be wed on his nineteenth birthday."_

"_Have you discussed this with him?"_

"_No."_

"_Does he even know?"_

"_No."_

"_He's not going to be happy about this."_

"_So what? Having them be married is going to bring peace between our two kingdoms and give us a powerful ally. It'll make us look good too."_

"_Why is everything always about image? Do you even care if your son is happy?"_

"_He isn't my son; he's my step-son. If he is to take over some day then he needs to follow in tradition. No one has yet to be King and not married."_

"_Image, tradition, money, what is it with you? All of those things are nice, but what about him?"_

"_What about him?"_

"_He has feelings. Why doesn't his happiness matter to you?"_

"_He's a smart-ass brat that's out to ruin my image. Did you know that for the past few days he's been sneaking out to be in the village with the commoners?"_

"_Well he wouldn't need to sneak out if you'd just let him go."_

"_Why does no one but me understand why we don't associate with commoners?"_

"_What's wrong with it? They are the people that he will one day rule over. Shouldn't he get to know them and what their lives are all about? That shows signs of a great ruler."_

"_I don't do any of that. What kind of ruler does that make me?"_

"_A greedy, selfish one."_

"_Enough with your disrespect!"_

"_I wouldn't be disrespecting you if you showed some kindness to your son!"_

"_Step__-son! Enough, be silent now."_

She had, had enough of his orders. She left him in their room and went into the sewing room. Something about that room gave her peace of mind.

* * *

It was late in the evening when I had to go out grocery shopping. Apparently I forgot to pick up some things when I was here last time. I crossed the last item off my list and started back for the cabin.

The market was crowded at this time of day and I had to push and shove my way out. Shops would be closing soon and everyone was in a big hurry to buy this and that and get out. It was an excuse for them to all be rude.

The walk back was very short. Not a lot of people were out on this street and the market was never far to begin with, so I made it back in no time at all.

When I walked inside I saw Satoshi over by the kitchen door, talking with Riku.

"_Risa, this boy came here looking for you."_

"_Oh, well I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long."_

"_Not at all."_

He walked over and grabbed one of the bags from me. Riku walked off, getting back to whatever she was doing, and Satoshi and I went into the kitchen to set the groceries down.

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_I came to apologize for disappearing on you."_

"_Really? I thought you left because you didn't want to answer my question. Which reminds me…"_

I walked over to him and punched him as hard as I could in the arm.

"_Ow, hey! What was that for?"_

"_For leaving me without saying anything and for not answering my question."_

"_I told you I was sorry. I didn't leave because I decided not to answer you."_

"_Well then why did you leave?"_

"_Well it's really complicated…"_

"_How can it be complicated?"_

"_It just is."_

"_Well if you won't answer me that, will you tell me why you wanted to be at the festival with me?"_

He got a little smirk on his face while he was unloading the bag.

"_I was thinking about it one night and I decided that you're an interesting person. I want to get to know and I figured that spending time with you was the only way to do it."_

I had to think about that for a minute. I was interesting? That was it? I was kind of disappointed, but I couldn't figure out why. Truth be told, I wanted to get to know him too. He just beat me to it.

"_Funny, I was just thinking that I wanted t get to know you too."_

"_Looks like it's settled then. We're both going to be spending some time together."_

"_Looks like it."_

That brought a smile to my face. I was happy to know that I'd get to be spending more time with him and I was also happy to find out that he didn't just abandon me because he didn't want to answer me. I still want to know why he had to leave, though.

After we finished putting everything away I decided to go outside. I just wanted to be out, I guess. Satoshi followed behind me and we sat at one of the many tables on the back porch.

"_So how did you and your sister wind up here?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well, where are your parents?"_

"_They abandoned Riku and I when we were little. We went to stay with our aunt and uncle, but they left us too. Finally, after moving around so much, Riku decided that we needed a permanent place to stay. We came here when we were old enough to work and have been here ever since."_

He got this real sad look on his face after I said that. He kind of looked like he could relate to it almost.

"_I'm sorry to hear that. I couldn't imagine being abandoned by so many people who were supposed to be there for you."_

"_It's all right. Riku took good care of me when it was all happening. She's only older than me by a few minutes, but she's always been the responsible one. She made sure we were taken care of."_

The sad look remained on his face and I decided to chance it and ask him about his family.

"_What about you? Where are your parents?"_

"_Well it's a long story. Basically, my mom died when I was little and my dad didn't handle it to well. He married my step-mother a year or so after, but he became ill and died. Then my step-mom married my step-dad not long afterwards."_

I couldn't believe it. He lost both of his real parents. Even though there were people to take care of him, he still had to go through the process of dealing with losing both his real parents.

"_I'm so sorry. At least you still have people to take care of you."_

"_I guess you could say that."_

"_Huh?"_

"_They don't really take care of me. They didn't even know that I've been coming out here to see you these past few days."_

"_Satoshi!"_

"_Ha-ha, relax. They know now. They just don't seem to really care about me. They're always busy working or doing something else that I just kind of get tossed aside. I might not have to worry as much as you do about money and having my needs met, but I don't really have anyone that cares about me."_

I about wanted to cry when he said that. No one should be uncared for. Riku and I may not really get along, but when push comes to shove she's always there for me. She's always taken care of me and made sure that I was put first. She loved me.

"_Are you crying?"_

"_No."_

"_Why are your eyes watery?"_

"_Because…no one should be uncared for."_

Now he got a really sad look on his face. He looked down for a moment and then back up at me. I wiped my eyes really quick to avoid actually crying. As I did that, he stood up and walked over to me. Before I knew it, I was wrapped in his arms in an embrace.

"_Please don't cry. I don't want you to be sad because of me."_

I wrapped my arms around him and put my head on his shoulder.

"_I'm sorry. It's just so sad…"_

"_It's O.K., though. I've gotten used to it. Besides, it seems to me like you care for me."_

"_I do. You're my friend now. Of course I care."_

His grip on me tightened and I couldn't help but tighten mine as well.

"_I'm glad to hear to you say that. You're my friend too. I won't abandon you if you won't abandon me."_

"_Deal."_

After a little while we let go of each other. We sat back down and talked some more about less important and emotional things. I was really happy I could share this moment with him.

"_Well it's late, I better get going."_

"_Yeah, all right."_

"_I'll see you tomorrow, O.K.?"_

"_O.K., sounds good."_

He smiled at me as he walked out the door. I went ahead and locked it since it was now past closing time.

I went back into my room and changed. After I was all ready for bed I found myself strangely comfortable. Like, I was more comfortable than I normally was in my bed. Usually I had to squirm around a bit before I could get comfortable enough to fall asleep, but as soon as I hit the bed I was instantly comfortable and off to sleep.

* * *

"A/N: Well I hope that you're all enjoying this story. Please, review!"


	7. A Comforting Visit

Krad and Mio arrived at the palace the morning after Satoshi's heart-to-heart with Risa. They were escorted inside and left to the King's company.

"_I'm glad you both could make it out here. Was the trip all right?"_

"_It was wonderful. This truly is a beautiful palace. I can foresee Miss Mio being very happy here."_

Both Krad and the King looked over at Mio. She gave them a small smile and nod.

"_I think so too."_

"_If you don't mind my asking, where is the Queen?"_

"_She had to go tend to some royal duties that only involve the Queen herself."_

"_What a shame she couldn't be here to meet her new daughter-in-law. I guess that'll have to wait for another time."_

"_Yes, it is unfortunate, but she'll be back later today. In the mean time, why don't you let Miss Mio go explore her new home or we could even have someone show her around?"_

"_I'd rather go off on my own, if you don't mind."_

"_Not at all, please feel free."_

Mio turned and walked away, eager to start her new adventure. She left the King and Krad to have their own conversation.

Later on that day the King decided it was time for Satoshi to meet his fiancée. He had one of the maids fetch him from his room and bring him into the dining hall. They were all seated at the table waiting for him to show.

"_I must inform you both that I have not yet told him that he is to be wed."_

"_You haven't told him?!"_

"_No. I apologize, but you must understand that things have been rather busy around here and I haven't had much time to sit and talk with him."_

"_How do you think he will take this?"_

"_Well I'm not really sure. He might rebel a little at first, but I think once he wraps his head around how beautiful Miss Mio is, he'll calm down and accept it gracefully."_

"_Well I do hope so. It would be a shame for him to not like her and still have to be wed."_

"_That it would be."_

All Mio could do was listen to them talk. She couldn't believe that he didn't know about her or any of this, for that matter. She found it hard to believe that things were so busy and chaotic around here that he couldn't have found time to tell him about this. It made her very nervous, more so than she already was, and she got a bad feeling that he just wouldn't like her at all.

Mio was snapped back into reality when she heard the doors open and saw whom she presumed was Prince Satoshi step inside.

"_You wanted to see me?"_

"_Yes, Satoshi, I would like to introduce you to Krad and Mio Hio."_

"_It's a pleasure to meet you both."_

There was no sincerity behind his words. Why was he meeting these people? What did they have to do with him?

"_Satoshi, I failed to mention to you ahead of time that you and Miss Mio have been arranged to be married on your nineteenth birthday. I apologize for not letting you know sooner, but you know how busy I've been."_

Failed to mention it? Failed to mention it! How do you fail to mention something like that?! No, he did it on purpose. Satoshi could feel his blood boiling and he was full of anger towards his step-father that he thought he might burst right then and there.

"_I see. You couldn't get someone to report this back to me?"_

"_Unfortunately, no."_

He was ready to full out explode. He wanted, no, needed to hit something. Every ounce of rage he had was focused in his fists and he needed to let them loose. He did everything he could to keep his composure long enough to get out of the room.

"_If you'll please excuse me, I have something important that I have to do."_

"_You are excused."_

As soon as he walked out the door he took off running down the hallway and out into the court yard. He was looking for something solid to smash his fist into. Something he could hit without breaking, but would leave a mark. He looked to the giant tree off in the corner and saw that it was perfect. It was sturdy, unbreakable by only his fist, and it was far enough out of sight that no one would notice if it had a dent in it.

He ran over to it and had at it. He didn't hit the tree but once before he felt pain surge through his hand. He knew it was going to hurt, but he didn't think the pain would be that intense. However, that one hit let out more rage than he thought and he took another swing at the tree with his other fist. By now both of his knuckles were bruised and scrapped and he had let out a good deal of his anger. He curled both his fists up to his body and leaned his back against the tree and let himself slide to the ground.

He still wasn't happy.

* * *

I had been kept pretty busy all day. I was back on kitchen duty, like usual, and the orders were piling up. No one could make them as fast they were coming and it seemed like we could never get them out fast enough before more were ready to take out. Thankfully it was the last shift of the day and it was almost over.

After dealing with all of the demanding people today I was really looking forward to seeing Satoshi. He said he would stop by today and since he hasn't shown up yet, I figured he must be waiting for work to be over.

As the last of the customers were finishing up eating, I started cleaning up for closing time. I went around and picked up all of the dirty dishes off the tables and went back and wiped them down.

Pretty soon the cabin door opened and in the doorway was Satoshi. I smiled at him and told him to go wait out back while I finished up.

Riku handled the last of the customers and I picked up their mess. When I was done with that I saw that she already started sweeping the floor and that one of the other workers was ready to follow after her with the mop. I knew that my work was finally done for the day so I went out back.

I saw Satoshi staring off into space. He looked like he was worried about something.

"_Hey, is everything O.K.?"_

He didn't say anything. He went over and sat in one of the chairs and held his head in his hands. I went and sat by him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"_Satoshi?"_

"_My parents arranged for me to be married. I just found out today. They never even told me about it before hand and now my 'fiancée' is waiting back at home."_

I was really taken back by what he said. It made my heart feel heavy and I didn't know what to say to try and comfort him.

"_Satoshi, I'm so sorry. You don't want to marry her, do you?"_

"_No. I've never even met her before. I don't know anything about her."_

I looked down and saw that his hands were poorly wrapped and I was curious as to what happened.

"_What happened to your hands?"_

He looked down at them and a small blush appeared on his cheeks.

"_Nothing happened, I was just angry. I took it out on a tree. My knuckles got a little scrapped, but I'm fine."_

"_You're really that upset about this?"_

"_Yes, I don't love her. I don't know her and I just have this feeling that even if I did I couldn't love her."_

"_I understand."_

I don't know what came over me, but I reached out and took one of his hands in my own. I started to lightly trace over his knuckles, being careful of any tender spots, and I just sat there in silence like that for the next few minutes.

It seemed very strange to me that he would share any of this with me. It just didn't seem like something he would do. He doesn't seem like the kind of guy that would openly share his feelings so easily about something this personal. I guess he was just full of surprises.

"_Thank you."_

"_Huh?"_

"_For listening. Thanks for listening. I'm sorry to bother you with my problems, but I don't have anyone else I can talk to. This has been eating away at me all day and I knew my parents wouldn't understand. I just needed someone who understands to hear me out."_

"_Well that's what I'm here for."_

He gave me small. It wasn't bright and brilliant like his other ones. This one was small and sad. I could see in his eyes just how broken up he was about this. It broke my heart and I knew there was nothing I could do except be there for him.

"_Well, it's late and I know I'm going to be in trouble if I get caught. I just had to come and talk to you. Thank you, again, for everything."_

"_It's not a problem. I'm glad I can help, even if it is in just a small way."_

"_Trust me; you're helping in a much bigger way than you know."_

He walked away after that. I heard him say a quick goodbye and goodnight over his shoulder and then he was gone.

* * *

"A/N: Well, as always, I hope you enjoyed and please review!"


	8. First Kiss

The next morning didn't go well for Satoshi. He spent the entire day trying to avoid Mio. She wanted to spend some time with him and get him to like her. No matter what she did, though, he wouldn't warm up to her. After a few persistent hours she finally gave up.

When he finally got rid of her, he decided to go back to his room. He sat in there for a little while and thought about Risa. He felt terrible for making her so sad last night. He wasn't trying to and he didn't think she'd get that emotional.

He liked having her to talk to. It was comforting to know that she would be there to listen whenever he needed her. She was such a sweet and kind-hearted person and he couldn't help but smile at the thought of her. His mind could only come to one conclusion about the young woman – he was in love with her.

There was a knock at his door and when he looked to see who it was, he was surprised to see that it was his step-mother.

"_Am I interrupting anything?"_

"_No, not at all."_

She came in and took a seat at the edge of his bed. He found it strange that she was even here. They never really communicated and she never seemed to show any interest in him. What was she doing here?

"_Did you need something?"_

"_I just wanted to talk. I know that we've never been close and I apologize for that. Your behavior lately has been concerning me, though."_

"_What about my behavior?"_

"_You've never been the rebellious type, but lately you've been sneaking out to go be with the commoners. I saw you leave last night."_

"_Not this again-"_

"_I'm not mad at you, in fact, I approve of you going to be with them."_

"_You do?"_

"_Yes. Your father seems to think that being with the commoners is somehow degrading, but I don't think that at all. I think it's great for you to want to go out and be with your people. You're making a connection with them."_

"_Step-father. I want to make a connection with them. I want to let them know that I'm not any better than them just because I have this title. The only problem is the fact that I can't let them know who I really am."_

"_Where have you been going to?"_

"_A cabin outside of town square."_

"_Why there?"_

"_I made a new friend."_

"_Who is this new friend?"_

"_Her name is Risa. She's an amazing person and I can't stop thinking about her. She makes me happy."_

"_She sounds like more than a friend to me."_

"_I wish. But because __he__ went and arranged some bogus wedding for me, I can't be with her."_

"_I wouldn't worry too much about it right now. Can you tell me more about Risa?"_

He went on to describe her in as much detail as he could think of. His step-mother sat and listened to the whole thing, truly interested, and she couldn't help but smile. Even though she never really had a relationship with him, she always cared about him. This is just the first time he's given her a reason to worry.

"_She sounds like a lovely young lady, Satoshi. Can I meet her?"_

"_You really want to meet her?"_

"_Yes."_

"_All right then. Be at the front gates tonight at ten o'clock wearing commoners clothing. Don't be late."_

She nodded her head and left him alone in his room once again.

* * *

I was just about to go and get ready for bed when I heard a knock on the front door. I had just locked up. I looked out the window and saw Satoshi and some woman. I unlocked the door and told them to come in.

"_Hey, why don't you head out to the porch? I'll be there in a minute."_

They went ahead and headed out. I re-locked the door and followed them out.

"_Sorry for locking you out, I didn't think you would show up tonight."_

"_No, I'm sorry. I had to wait for someone to show up."_

He looked over at the woman he had brought along and I looked at her too. She blushed a little and gave a small apology.

"_Anyway, Risa, I would like you to meet my step-mother."_

"_It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs…"_

It had just occurred to me that I didn't know Satoshi's last name. I felt like an idiot with my hand extended out and having left my sentence hanging in mid air.

"_Hikari. The family name is Hikari. Satoshi, how could you not have told her this already?"_

"_I'm sorry, it slipped my mind. If it makes you feel any better, I don't know her last name either."_

"_It's Harada. Risa Harada. I feel kind of stupid not asking for your last name earlier."_

"_No, it's my fault for not properly introducing myself. I apologize."_

We all pulled up a chair and made small talk for a while. I noticed how happy Satoshi seemed to be with his step-mother around. From what he described, he didn't have much of a relationship with either of his parents, so it must make him feel good to have her here right now.

"_So Satoshi tells me that you've arranged for him to be married on his next birthday?"_

"_No, I didn't arrange for anything. His step-father did that without my knowledge or consent. I've always wanted Satoshi to find someone for himself. No one has the right to choose your life partner for you."_

"_He came to me last night and talked to me about it. He was very upset."_

"_I know. He wouldn't be taking it so bad if he hadn't already gone and fallen in love with someone else."_

"_When did this happen?"_

"_Oh, not too long ago…"_

Satoshi gave his mother this sort of evil look that said, 'shut-up,' but she didn't pay any attention to it.

"_Haven't you told her, Satoshi?"_

"_No and I wasn't planning on it."_

"_Why not? She has the right to know."_

"_No she doesn't."_

"_Yes she does, considering it's her that you've gone and fallen for."_

I could feel my eyes go wide and my mouth hung open a little. I couldn't believe she just said that. Satoshi was in love with me?

"_I didn't want her to know! Look, you've gone and scared her now. Risa, please don't hate me. I would have told you if I wasn't stuck in this arranged marriage. I didn't want you to find out like this."_

"_When did you know?"_

"_I just came to the conclusion today. It was the only logical explanation I could think for the way I've been feeling lately. Are you mad?"_

I couldn't help but start to cry. I had this feeling that a weight had been lifted off my shoulders and I could rest easy now. I had been feeling something about him that I couldn't describe. Something that I couldn't understand. It made me sad when he called me his friend and I was heartbroken to find out that he was going to be married to someone else. Could it be that I love him too? That has to be it. It's the only thing that can explain how I've been feeling.

"_Risa? Risa, please don't cry. I don't like it when you cry. Are you really that upset with me?"_

"_No. I'm not upset at all. I'm… I'm happy. I feel the same way too."_

I can't believe I just said that. I do love him, but he's still going to be married off to someone else. I just gave my heart to someone I can never have. I just set myself up for heartache.

Within a matter of seconds I felt myself being pulled to my feet and into his arms. He was wrapping me in a tight embrace. He pulled away just a little bit and pressed his lips to mine. We were both completely oblivious to the fact that his step-mother was still here until she started clapping.

"_See Satoshi, aren't you glad I told her now? You should have told her a long time ago."_

"_I didn't know until today that, that's how I really felt about her."_

"_Well now that you do and she knows, don't you feel better?"_

"_I do."_

"_Um… what about his pre-arranged marriage? That's still going to happen. We can't be together…"_

"_Sweetheart, don't you worry about that. I'll take care of it. I have ways of dealing with my husband."_

I couldn't help but smile at her and thank her repeatedly. I'm so relieved to know that he feels the same way I do. Even though I didn't know what I was feeling until a few moments ago. Hearing him say it and explain it made sense to me and it explained my feelings too.

After a while Satoshi and his step-mother had to leave. I showed them out and said goodnight and goodbye. Satoshi said he'd be back again tomorrow. Before he walked off I gave him a small kiss on the cheek and shut the door. I locked it once again and headed for bed.

* * *

"A/N: This is all self-explanatory. Please review!"


	9. The Truth

The next day was just as tiresome as the first. Satoshi woke up and got dressed and headed down stairs. Once again he was pestered by Mio for hours on end until she was called inside for something.

"_Finally, a moment of piece."_

"_Satoshi?"_

He looked over in the direction of the familiar voice and saw his step-mother.

"_Yes?"_

"_I've been wondering about something ever since last night. Does Risa know you're the Prince?"_

He took a long pause and looked away from her. He let out a deep sigh and answered her.

"_No, not yet."_

"_Don't you think you should tell her?"_

"_I want to, but I'm afraid to."_

"_Why are you afraid?"_

"_I don't want her to treat me differently because of it."_

"_I know you don't want that, but you don't know that she'll treat you differently. Besides, if you keep this a secret longer than you have to she'll think less of you. The sooner you tell her the better off you'll be."_

"_I know I just don't know how to tell her."_

"_Just do it. It's your only option."_

Satoshi nodded his head and looked away. He started to think of a way to tell her that wouldn't upset her. He knew that no matter what he did she would be upset, but he wanted to make it as less upsetting as possible. Nothing was coming to mind.

* * *

I woke up and began my morning routine. Everything just seemed to flow today. I did everything I was told with ease and at a steady pace. Even towards the end of my last shift. Now that I'm back on kitchen duty I was assigned to sweep the floors. While I was sweeping, my mind wandered to last night. I couldn't stop thinking about it.

"_Risa?"_

Someone was calling my name. I snapped back into reality and looked over to see Riku.

"_Yes?"_

"_I just wanted to let you know that I saw you and Satoshi on the porch last night."_

"_You were spying on me!"_

"_No! Jeez, listen to me! I heard some noise and when I went to check it out I saw you guys. I saw you two kiss."_

My face got really red all of a sudden.

"_S-So?"_

"_Risa, listen to me. I know we don't really get along, but you are my sister and I do love you. I've noticed how different you've been since you started hanging around him. I'm glad that he makes you happy, but I want you to be careful. I've got a feeling about him."_

"_What kind of feeling?"_

"_I'm not sure. All I know is that I can feel something off about him. Like he's going to do something to upset you or even worse, break your heart. I just don't want to see you get hurt."_

This is that thing I was talking to Satoshi about a while ago. About Riku always looking out for me and putting me first. She's always grumpy and seems to be upset about something, but she pushes all of it aside if she thinks I'm in trouble or need help. It's one of those weird things about her. She can transition from being grumpy and mean to caring and concerned in a flash. This is why this doesn't really surprise me.

"_Thank you for being concerned, Riku. I think I can handle this one."_

Riku nodded and then walked away to finish up her work. I was really hoping that she was just worrying too much and that it was really just a false alarm.

I kept her words in the back of my mind for the rest of my shift. When it was finally time to close I did some last minute tidying up. Mrs. Sakai and Riku both went off to bed. I waited by the front door for Satoshi. I peered out the window and saw him coming. I let him in and locked the front door. Then we went out back.

He didn't look like his usual playful and cheerful self. It looked like something was bothering him again. He walked over to the railing and put his back towards me.

"_Is everything O.K., Satoshi?"_

"_I have to tell you something."_

That statement made me worry. The way he said it sent shivers down my spine and I started thinking of every possible thing he could have to say. Every one of them scared me.

"_Well what is it?"_

He was hesitant to respond and after a little while of waiting, I couldn't take it anymore.

"_What? Do you want to leave me? Steal my first kiss and then walk away? Is that what this is all about?"_

"_No, of course not! I would never do that! I love you too much for that."_

"_Then what is it?"_

He was facing me now and he had this look in his eyes that I couldn't read. I was so nervous about what he had to say that I could hear my heart beat rapidly and pound against my chest. It was driving me insane.

"_Well, it's really hard for me to say. I guess I'll just have to show you."_

He reached up and started undoing his bandana. When he finally got it off, I was in complete shock.

"_Risa, I'm Prince Satoshi."_

I think my heart just stopped. I couldn't hear or feel it anymore. I could feel tears tug at my eyes, ready to fall, and I wanted to let them, but I didn't know why. I wasn't sure if I should be angry at him for lying to me or hurt by the fact.

"_Why… why did you lie to me?"_

"_I didn't know how to tell you. I didn't want to lie, but I didn't want you to treat me differently. I don't want to be treated like 'royalty' I just want to be treated like a normal person. Please, Risa, don't hate me. I know how upset you are and I don't blame you, but you have to understand where I'm coming from."_

I couldn't look at him right now. I didn't want him to see me cry. I turned around and put my hands over my mouth. There was a part of me that understood why he lied. However, I couldn't get past him lying to me like that.

I felt his hands on my shoulders and pretty soon I was spun around, facing him. He had a very sad look in his eyes and they seemed to be pleading for forgiveness. He pulled me into him in a tight embrace and rested his chin on top of my head.

"_I'm sorry, Risa. I didn't want to lie to you. I swear."_

"_Why did you think I would have treated you differently? You know me better than that."_

"_Yeah, now I do. I didn't know that before. I just didn't want you to think we couldn't be together because I'm the Prince and you're a commoner."_

"_Is that what I am? I'm sorry; I thought I was a human being."_

"_Risa, you know I didn't mean it like that. You're a beautiful person that I love more than anything. I just didn't want my title getting in the way of anything."_

I pulled away from him slightly and looked up into his eyes. I couldn't stay mad at him. I know why he did it and even though I hate the fact that he lied to me, I also know that he felt he had no choice. Maybe I would have treated him differently if he had told me a while ago. Maybe I wouldn't have taken the time to get to know him for who he really is. I don't know what I would have done and I don't care anymore. I was just happy that he was here with me right now.

I gave him a small smile and then he leaned down and kissed me. It was passionate and sincere. It was an apology and a thank you. It was an I love you and I'm not going anywhere all in one.

I heard the door open and pulled away quickly. I saw Riku standing there. I couldn't tell what she was thinking or feeling for the first time in a long time. It made me nervous.

"_Riku?"_

"_I told you he would do something, Risa. My feeling was right."_

"_Riku, its O.K. We worked it out. You don't have to worry about it anymore."_

"_I don't? I think I do, Risa. He's the Prince and he's engaged to someone else. He can't be with you because of it."_

"_I'm not going to marry that other woman. I don't care what my step-father says, I won't do it. I don't love her, I love Risa, and that's that. He can't make my decisions for me anymore."_

Riku gave him this evil look that said 'you-better-not-be-lying-or-I'll-kick-your-butt.' Satoshi got the hint and nodded. Riku let out an irritated sigh and walked back inside.

Satoshi and I stayed out for a little while longer until he had to get back home. We said our goodnights and goodbyes and he said he'd be back again tomorrow.

* * *

"A/N: I know, I know, I missed a day. I just didn't have the motivation to write yesterday. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to keep updating daily. Please review!"


	10. Confrontation

Satoshi had made his usual visits to see me as often as he could. Usually he would come see me while I was closing up, but sometimes he would stop by during the day and keep my company while I worked. He would even help me do some of my daily tasks.

Sometimes his visits were cut short or he wouldn't come for several days because of important royal business. He never kept any secrets from me and I understood why he couldn't stop by some days. A lot of his absence had to do with his step-father preparing him to be King and other times it was because of that other woman he was supposed to marry.

He told me about all the things she did and all of the things that his step-father tried to get him to do to like her. I never worried about him falling for her, but I didn't like it when he had to spend so much time with her. I trust him completely, but I don't trust her. I've never met her, so I can't really judge her, but I still don't like her.

Every now and again he would bring his step-mother along to visit. I liked having her company. She was very nice and I knew how happy Satoshi was to have a relationship with her. She would always tell me stories about when he was little and all the things he used to do that she could remember. She even brought some pictures with her one time and showed me what he looked like as a little kid. He had to be the cutest little thing I'd ever seen. It embarrassed him to have all of this old stuff brought up and revealed about him, but neither of us cared.

One night when she came along I told her about my upcoming birthday. It was actually the next day and when she found out she halfway scolded me for not mentioning it earlier. I told her that I didn't want a big deal made out of it and then she started to go on about how kids these days didn't seem to care about birthdays anymore. I just think it's a part of growing up. The older you get, the less excited you are about your birthday. She insisted that I do something to celebrate it, even if it was something simple, so I told her that I would. I just didn't know what I would do.

* * *

The next morning Riku and I had the day off. Mrs. Sakai said that it didn't matter how old a person got, they should never have to work on their birthday.

Riku and I went down to the market and split up for a little while. If she was thinking what I was thinking then she went off to buy me a small gift. We always did something like that on our birthday. We couldn't afford anything fancy or extravagant, but we got each other small gifts.

We met back up after a little while and exchanged gifts. I got her a small stuffed bear with a ribbon around its neck. She got me a small stuffed rabbit with a lace ribbon around its left ear. We hugged each other and said happy birthday.

Then we went for a small walk throughout the village. We went to lunch and then continued walking in the park. I convinced her to do some window shopping with me as soon as we got into town square. We looked in at all the expensive shops and started talking about what would look good on which one of us and all of that fun stuff. Our birthday seemed to be the only day that Riku was ever happy to spend time with me.

I asked her about why that was. She said that work really brought her down and it made her feel trapped. Like she would be stuck working there for the rest of her life and be forced to serve rude, ignorant people forever. It made sense and I started to think about it too. Would we both be stuck there forever?

Mrs. Sakai always gave Riku more responsibility than she did me. It was naturally because Riku was more responsible than I was. I'm a responsible person and Mrs. Sakai trusts me, but I can be forgetful at times and some jobs just don't allow you to be forgetful. They were always the tedious, labor jobs too. I felt bad that I couldn't help out more, but I can't force myself to remember. I've tried, but it just won't happen.

I never held anything against her, though. I just accepted her to always be in a bad mood and never took anything to heart. Most things, anyway. I have a new appreciation for her now, though. One day I'll find a way to pay her back.

After being gone for a few hours we decided to go back to the cabin. When we got there we saw Mrs. Sakai talking to Satoshi. She looked over at us and called us over to her.

"_You two have been gone all morning. Risa, this poor boy has been here for nearly a half hour waiting for you."_

"_A half hour? I'm so sorry, Satoshi, I didn't know you would be here this early!"_

"_It's all right. It doesn't feel like I've been waiting for a half hour. I'm just glad that you got out and had some fun."_

Riku walked off back to our room and Mrs. Sakai went back to helping the customers. Satoshi and I went out onto the back porch.

"_I'm really sorry you had to wait on me."_

"_It's no trouble. It's your birthday; I'm supposed to wait on you."_

"_Aw, you're such a gentleman. I'm surprised you didn't bring your step-mother with you."_

"_She's waiting back at the palace for you."_

"_She is?"_

"_Yes. We've got something planned for you over there."_

"_Oh, you didn't have to do that. I would have been just as happy to see you both today."_

"_I know, but we thought you deserved something special."_

I was about to say something when he pressed his finger to my lips and grabbed my hand. He was leading me back inside and out the front door. I didn't know what was going to happen when we got to the palace, but I trusted him and I knew that whatever it was, I was going to love it.

We walked in peaceful silence the entire way there. Every once in a while we would glance at each other and smile. Then when we arrived he took off his bandana and had the guards open the gate. We walked through and went around to the other side of the palace.

Pretty soon I could see the palace garden in view. I knew he was taking me there. He led me in and walked me over to a bench. He told me to sit there and wait while he went to go get something. As I waited, I saw his step-mother come around the corner. She came up to me and gave me a big hug and told me happy birthday. She stayed and talked with me for a bit until she saw Satoshi come around the corner. He was holding something behind his back.

"_Well I'd better be going now. I have a few things I have to tend to for the afternoon. Happy birthday, Risa."_

"_Thank you."_

As she was walking away she put her hand on Satoshi's arm and gave him a small smile and nod. He did the same back to her and then she continued off.

"_What do you got behind your back?"_

"_Oh, nothing, just something for you."_

"_What is it?"_

"_I don't know, why don't you come and find out?"_

"_Come on, it's my birthday, don't tease me."_

"_It wouldn't be any fun if I didn't."_

I got up and walked towards him. I tried walking around him to see what he had, but he moved with me. I tried reaching my arm around him to grab it, but he kept me back. Finally I started running after him. He quickly put the gift in front of him and turned around to run. I ran as fast as I possibly could and I still couldn't catch up to him. After a few minutes of running I was tired and slowed down to a halt. I put my hands on my knees and tried to catch my breath.

When I looked up I saw Satoshi walk towards me, the gift back behind his back, and he stopped in front of my, slightly out of breath.

"_That was a pretty good run. Too bad you couldn't catch me."_

"_You just wait. I'll get you one day."_

"_I doubt it, but since you humored me I guess I can just give you your gift."_

I stood up completely and watched him pull a single white rose and small box from behind his back. He handed them to me and said happy birthday and then he kissed my cheek. I couldn't believe how beautiful the flower was and I couldn't wait to open the box. When I did, I found a small bracelet with my name on it. I was so happy that I almost started crying, but I held myself together. I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. I gave him a kiss and thanked him for the wonderful presents.

We were interrupted by someone's footsteps and we turned to see who it was. It was a tall, long blond-haired man with a small blond-haired girl behind him. They walked up to us and I could tell that Satoshi was becoming very tense. I was going to ask him who they were until the blond-haired man grabbed my hand and introduced himself.

"_Hello, my name is Krad. So you're the pretty girl that has him so distracted lately. I must say, Prince Satoshi, you have good taste."_

He kissed my hand and I pulled it away gently, unsure of how to react. I told him my name and watched him stand in between Satoshi and I.

"_If you don't mind, I'd like to show her the rest of the garden. Thanks."_

He didn't give Satoshi time to answer before he grabbed my hand and walked off with me. I could see Satoshi trying to come after me, but that blond-haired girl grabbed his arm and kept him there. I'm assuming that she's the girl he's supposed to marry.

Krad pulled me around the corner and backed me up against the wall.

"_Listen carefully now because I'm only going to say this once. Keep away from Satoshi. He is to be wed to Miss Mio and unite our two kingdoms. If you get in the way of that I can assure you that someone will get in the way of your existence."_

That's all he said to me before he walked off. I wasn't sure how to react to that. Part of me was scared and the other part of me was angry. I wanted to scream back at him, but I was afraid of what he would do to me. I don't know what I'm going to do.

* * *

"A/N: I apologize for not updating sooner. Things have been a little crazy here lately and I haven't had as much time to write as I normally do. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try and keep updates regular. Please review!"


	11. Taken Away

Ever since Krad threatened me that day I didn't know how to react to Satoshi. I tried to be my normal self around him, but I kept having this strange feeling in my stomach. It was heavy and uncomfortable and sometimes it made me want to vomit. I never did, of course, but it was still uncomfortable. Pretty soon it started to affect my mood and attitude towards everyone. I could feel it slowly eating away at me, but I didn't know what to do about it.

Then one night, around two o'clock in the morning, I heard a knock on my door. I opened it and saw Satoshi.

"_What are you doing here at this hour? And how'd you get in?"_

"_I need to talk to you. Get dressed and come out on the porch."_

He didn't say anything else and then he walked away. I shut my door and grabbed the clothes I had been wearing earlier. I put them on and quietly went out to the back porch.

"_Is everything O.K., Satoshi?"_

"_I'm fine, but are you O.K.?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Ever since your birthday you haven't been acting like yourself. I'm concerned about you, Risa."_

I felt bad for making him worry about me. I could see dark circles under his eyes and I knew that he hadn't slept well.

I wanted to tell him everything. I knew that telling him would relieve this heavy feeling, but I was afraid. What would he do if he found out that Krad threatened me? Would he do something rash? Pick a fight with him? What would he do? The possibilities whirled around in my head until I felt someone grab my hands.

"_What happened, Risa?"_

I could see nothing but concern and love in his eyes when he said that and it broke my heart to see him so worried. The unnerving feeling in my stomach started acting up and I knew that I couldn't hold it in much longer. I had to tell him. So I did.

I told him how Krad had drug me off to the other side of the garden and backed me into a wall. I told him what he said. I told him how it affected me and that he was the cause for my recent behavior.

When I finished I could see an angered look on Satoshi's face. His eyes narrowed and he gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. To be honest, it scared me to see him like this. It also made me afraid of what he would do to Krad.

Satoshi stood up and looked down at me. He started to walk off, but I got up and stood in front of him. I had to calm him down and make sure that he wouldn't do anything irrational.

"_Wait! What are you going to do?"_

"_What do you think I'm going to do? I'm going to find Krad."_

"_No you're not! Listen to me. I understand that you're angry and upset, and rightfully so, but you're being irrational right now. Think about the consequences before you just go off and pick a fight."_

"_He threatened you, Risa! How am I supposed to be rational about that?"_

"_Just calm down. Breathe. I don't want you doing something foolish. Promise me that you'll keep yourself together and not go off and pick a fight with him."_

"_I can't promise you that."_

"_I wasn't asking."_

After a few more minutes of protesting he finally agreed.

We had been out here for a good half hour or more talking about this and we both knew it was time for him to go. He gave me a hug and a kiss and said he'd see me soon. I walked him out and locked the door behind him. I still wondered how he got in, in the first place.

* * *

After Krad had made his threat he went and told the King. Now he knew why his step-son was sneaking out and where he was going. He knew that he couldn't stop him on his own, but he knew someone who could. He called on an old friend and asked him to meet with him immediately. It didn't take long for him to arrive.

When he got there the King took him into his private chambers. They both took a seat and the King began to explain his dilemma.

"_I'm glad you could make it on such short notice. I hope this isn't any trouble for you."_

"_Not at all. It's not very often that I get called upon for my services anymore. What can I do for you?"_

"_Do you remember my step-son, Satoshi? Well he turned eighteen just a few weeks ago and I found out that he's been sneaking out of the palace to go and be with the commoners. That alone could jeopardize his image and my own. Not only that, but he is to be wed to Miss Mio. Their marriage would bring peace to our two kingdoms and if she were to find out about his outings she would report it back to her father. God only knows what he would say about it."_

"_You really think he'd react that badly to him sneaking out to be with the commoners?"_

"_Well he's been going out to be with one in particular. A Miss Risa Harada. I do think he'd react very badly to that news."_

"_I see your point. I wouldn't blame him for being upset either. So, what do you want me to do about it?"_

"_I've decided to move their wedding to an earlier date. If you could dispose of her until after the wedding I'd be most grateful."_

"_You don't mean for me to kill her do you?"_

"_No, that won't be necessary. Just make sure she's gone."_

"_When is the wedding?"_

"_In exactly one week."_

"_Well then, in that case, consider her gone."_

"_Thank you, Dark. You don't know how much this means to me."_

_

* * *

_

I hadn't seen Satoshi since that night I told him about Krad. If he had done something rash the whole kingdom would know by now. At least that's what I told myself to keep from worrying. I did everything I could to keep myself busy. I took on extra chores at work and I stayed up late at night doing mindless busy work until I couldn't stay awake anymore.

I had been doing so much work that Mrs. Sakai actually said there was no more work to do. The only work there was, was the everyday work that you couldn't do in advance. Serving the customers, sweeping the floor, doing the laundry, etc. After closing time, though, I had nothing to do.

So I decided to go for a late night walk. Our neighborhood was pretty safe, so I didn't worry about running into anyone dangerous.

I ended up walking in circles for a long time until I was finally tired. I was on my last way around towards the cabin when something came at me from up in the sky. Before I knew it I was scooped up into someone's arms and lifted off the ground.

When I looked down all I could see was the town getting smaller and smaller. I wasn't one to be afraid of heights, but this was higher than I'd ever been. I was afraid. Then when I looked up I saw the man who captured me. He had dark purple hair that was short in the back and a few long strands in the front. He had violet eyes that held a look of determination in them.

"_W-who are you? Where are you taking me?!"_

My state of fear quickly turned to one of anger. Who did he think he was to just swoop down and carry me off like that?

He never answered me and he just kept on flying. I looked up to his wings. They were big and black and almost looked like angel wings. They were long and beautiful and I couldn't help but to admire them. However, they were aiding this stranger in his attempt to take me away and I wasn't happy about that.

Pretty soon I saw him heading down towards the ground. We were somewhere on the outskirts of the village, but I didn't recognize this territory. He kept us a little ways above the trees and then in no time at all I felt myself being let go of. As I was falling I saw him fly away, off into the distance, and at that moment I was truly afraid. More afraid then I think I've ever been.

* * *

"A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!"


	12. I Object!

Anger, disgust, hatred, fury, and scorn were the only words that could describe how Satoshi felt about his step-father at this very moment. He had been informed a few days ago that his wedding was to be moved to next week. He flat out told his step-father that he refused it, but he had no choice.

His step-father had legal documents drawn up stating that he had the right to choose whom Satoshi would marry. If he refused then he would be thrown in jail and disowned by the royal family.

Satoshi tried on several attempts to sneak out of the palace and go visit Risa, but he was caught every time. Extra guards were put around the perimeter and ordered to cease and return him if they caught him sneaking out.

So for these past few days Satoshi stayed in his room. He had an overwhelming need to destroy something in order to let out his rage. He decided that all he could do was take it out on his furniture and possessions. He broke and snapped and ripped everything that he could. He made sure that whatever he destroyed could easily be hidden or thrown away so as not to cause suspicion among the maids. God only knows what would be in store for him if they told his step-father.

His step-mother came in and visited him every once in a while. She would try and calm him and constantly tell him that she was sorry that it had to be this way and that if she could change it she would. It never made him feel any better, though.

Those few days had felt like an eternity to him and he was slowly driving himself insane by sitting in his bedroom. By now he had broken and torn everything that he could get away with and had no other outlet for his anger. So as a final attempt to reclaim his sanity, he sat down, forced himself to be calm, and thought out one last way to escape the palace. All of his other attempts had no thought put into them and they were done with haste. Not this time.

He put on his disguise and snuck out the palace doors. He kept on reminding himself that this was his last chance to see Risa before the wedding because it was tomorrow. He went around to the garden and hid behind the bushes. He could see the guards patrolling on the other side of the gate and he waited until they weren't looking to move. He would run up and hide behind the many trees in the garden until finally he couldn't get any closer without being caught.

He climbed up one of the trees and went out to one of the branches. It was within close proximity to another tree. He went from tree to tree as quickly and quietly as he could. When he made it to the tree by the gate he waited for both guards to round the corner before he jumped the gate. Then he took off down the street, towards the cabin.

* * *

Mio sat up in her room that night and thought about tomorrow. Part of her was excited that the wedding had been moved to tomorrow, but the other part of her wasn't. The other part of her knew that Satoshi didn't really like her the way she liked him and it made her sad. She remembered the way he looked at that girl he brought to the garden and how protective he became when Krad took her away. She knew he loved her.

As much as she wanted to please her father and bring the two kingdoms together, she didn't want to be with someone who didn't want to be with her. It wouldn't be fair to him.

However, she knew there was no getting out of it now. Satoshi was legally required to marry her or be sent to jail. Not only that, but her father wouldn't allow her to back out. No, not after all of the work he did to bring them together. He wouldn't stand for it.

As much as it pained her to know that there was nothing she could do, she knew that she would have to put on a good show. She would have to show up tomorrow dressed in a beautiful white gown, her hair done up perfectly, a beautiful, glorious bouquet of flowers in her hands, and a pretty smile painted on her face. She didn't know if she could pull it off.

* * *

When Satoshi arrived at the cabin he saw Mrs. Sakai closing up. When he asked her about Risa she said that she had been missing for several days. He asked question after question about her disappearance, but all Mrs. Sakai could say was, 'I don't know.'

He sat down in one of the dining room chairs with his face buried in his hands. What could have possibly happened to Risa? He thought about it over and over again, letting the possibilities fly in and out of his head, until he came to the conclusion that his step-father had something to do with it.

He looked up for a moment and saw Riku coming out of the kitchen. She seemed to be in a daze and she looked like she hadn't slept very well for a while now. She didn't even notice that he was there and continued on back to her bedroom. She must be going crazy not knowing where he sister is.

He sat upright in his seat and threw his head back and closed his eyes. He'd been sitting there for a few hours now. Mrs. Sakai came over to him and told him he should go home now. His family would notice his absence by now and there was nothing that he could do that they hadn't already tried. All he could do was go home, get some rest, and pray that she was all right. The very thought of doing nothing at all killed him, but he knew he had no choice.

* * *

I sat up and put my back against the tree. I fell and hit a few branches on my way down, but I reached out and caught one before I actually hit. I was considerably sore and my arm felt like it was pulled out and then popped back into the socket. I had a few scrapes and bruises, but I was otherwise O.K.

It took me a while to gather myself together and start making my way out of the forest. It took me a few days to make it out and to the little house I was currently at. You see, I ran into a farmer that lived on the outskirts of the village and he took me back home with him. His wife cleaned me up and gave me something to eat. She said that they would be heading into the village soon for the celebration and would take me with them so I could go home.

I asked them what celebration they were talking about and she told me that Prince Satoshi's wedding had been moved to an earlier date and that it would be in a few days. I felt my heart crumble into a million little pieces right then and there. I know that Satoshi said he wouldn't marry that other girl, but I had a feeling he was going to. Not because he wanted to, of course, but because he couldn't get out of it.

They made up a small place for me to sleep outside their bedroom and told me that if I needed anything I should let them know. As I laid there trying to sleep my thoughts kept going back to Satoshi. He was going to be married soon. To someone else. Someone that isn't me.

I tossed and turned for hours until I gave up the thought of sleep. It wasn't going to happen tonight. My mind wouldn't stop wandering and my heart wouldn't stop beating so fast. It was like I had no control over myself anymore.

* * *

The day of the wedding the entire kingdom gathered around. They couldn't believe that not too long ago Prince Satoshi turned eighteen and now he was getting married.

The wedding was held outdoors with only a few seats for the royal family and important guests. Satoshi stood at the altar, tapping his foot irritably. He was beyond upset that this was even happening and he just wanted to get it over with. The preacher looked at him in annoyance, but he could care less.

Then music started to fill the air as the band played their introductory song. Mio then appeared, as lovely as she knew she would be, and began her march down the aisle with Krad by her side.

When she stepped up to the altar and faced Satoshi he noticed something off about her smile. It didn't look genuine. She was forcing it. She didn't want this either.

The preacher silenced everyone and began the ceremony. He then proceeded to ask if there were any objections. Satoshi mumbled that he did, but his step-father shot him a death glare. Then something unexpected happened. His step-mother stood up and said her objection.

"_I object! Clearly the only people who want this wedding to happen are my husband and Miss Mio's father. If Satoshi doesn't want it, then why go through with it?"_

"_Silence. I over-rule you. This wedding will continue."_

Suddenly shouting could be heard from a distance and the guards seemed to be in some sort of fuss. Pretty soon a small figured woman broke through the crowd of guards and people and screamed out as loud as she could.

"_I OBJECT!"_

_

* * *

_

"A/N: I take forever to update. Luckily there's only one more chapter. Please review!"


	13. I Wouldn't Have It Any Other Way

The crowd turned their attention to the girl. She was breathing heavily and had her hands on her knees. She was Risa Harada.

"_I object."_

She was clearly out of breath.

Satoshi went wide-eyed. He couldn't believe she was standing a few yards away from him. She looked pale and bruised, but she was all right. He was overwhelmed with happiness.

His step-mother stood up and smiled, happy to see that she was all right. She watched as Satoshi ran down the aisle towards her. She came following after him.

Before either of them could reach her, though, Satoshi's step-father ordered for her to be taken away and for Satoshi and his wife to be stopped and sent back to their proper places. Two of the guards came up and grabbed Risa's arms and started to haul her away. Another guard grabbed Satoshi's step-mother and held her back. Another one was trying to grab him, but he pushed him aside and kept moving forward.

When he reached Risa he noticed just how pale she really was. He saw the many bandages that adorned her body and noted the bags under her eyes. She hadn't slept well in days. Before the guards could drag her away, she fainted.

* * *

I woke up in a strange, unfamiliar room. It was plain and simple, only containing a bed and small table, and it only had one window. I forced myself to sit up and then I looked over to see someone standing in the doorway. It was Satoshi.

"_Satoshi?"_

He didn't say anything back to me. He just ran over to me and embraced me in a light, but loving hug. I could tell he was a little nervous about holding me. He probably thought I was quite fragile. I was, a little bit, but I wanted a tighter hug.

"_You don't have to be so careful with me. I'm not going to break."_

"_I was so worried about you. I was scared to death that something bad had happened to you. What happened?"_

He sat down by my side and I told him everything. How I went out for a walk and then suddenly got swooped up into the air by a stranger. How he flew me high up in the air and out to the outskirts of the village. How he started to fly lower and lower until we were at the tree tops. How he let go of me and flew away. How I ran into the kind stranger who took care of me and brought me back. I just told him everything.

"_Well, what do you think?"_

He had an interesting look on his face. It's really hard to describe. It looked like a combination of confused, angry, and disbelief. Confused as to who would do it and why, angry as to who had the nerve to do such a thing, and disbelief as if I was making up the winged man who took me away. I guess he looked more lost than anything.

"_Risa, are you O.K.?"_

"_Yes, I'm fine. I haven't slept very well these past few days and I'm still sore from the fall, but other than that I'm fine."_

"_What did the man who took you look like?"_

"_He had short purple hair, purple eyes, and big black wings."_

He went wide-eyed again. He must have known the man I was talking about.

"_Satoshi?"_

"…_Dark…"_

"_What?"_

Before he could answer me the guards bust through the door. Satoshi's step-father followed behind them.

"_Guards, seize my step-son and escort him back to the wedding. We have a ceremony to finish."_

Satoshi stood up and looked as if he were prepared to fight back. But before he could, the guards had both of his arms and were restraining him. I wanted to get up and help him, but I felt paralyzed.

* * *

Satoshi was escorted back to the wedding and walked down the aisle by the guards. They left him at the altar. Everyone was still standing where they were before he left and they all looked surprised and confused. None of them knew about his and Risa's relationship.

Satoshi looked out into the crowd of people and found his step-mother standing beside his step-father. She didn't look happy at all.

The preacher began to speak, yet again, and asked if there were any objections. He looked out to the crowd and no one spoke. Just as he was about to continue, someone spoke.

"_I object."_

Everyone stood in awe as Mio spoke. She was the one to object.

"_I'm sorry, but I can't do this. Satoshi doesn't love me, he loves that other girl. I don't want to make him unhappy. Where is she? She should be standing in my place."_

Everyone continued to stare in awe. Everyone except the King. He was enraged and ready to speak out against her when his wife spoke.

"_Even she believes that this is wrong. For the sake of everyone's happiness, don't make him marry her."_

Now as he was about to speak out against her, she cut him off.

"_I've had just about enough of your madness. You order her to be brought here immediately or I will make your life a living Hell."_

He wasn't sure how to respond to that, but he felt a shiver go down his spine. He knew she meant business and he had no choice but to submit to her will. He ordered the guards to retrieve Risa.

* * *

I wasn't sure why the guards had come for me. They didn't grab my arms or bark orders at me. They only told me that my presence was requested and that I was to come with them. They led me to the wedding entrance.

They walked with me through the crowd of people until I was at the back of the pews. I looked up to the altar to see Satoshi and the blond-haired girl from the garden. She was walking towards me. She stopped right in front of me and handed me her bouquet.

"_Here, you'll need these. You're the one he wants to marry, not me. I'll gladly step aside if it means making him happy. Make him happy. Please."_

She gave me a sincere smile and started to walk away. I looked down at the bouquet and then back up at Satoshi. Krad stood up and came trotting down the aisle, after the blond-haired woman, I assumed. He didn't look very happy. However, Satoshi, on the other hand, looked very happy.

Some of the people in the crowd started waving me towards the altar and some even pushed me along. Finally, I was standing by Satoshi's side.

The preacher began to speak again and when he got to the part where he asked if there were any objections, he said it reluctantly and very quietly. He was clearly annoyed with the constant interruptions and having to repeat himself. When he saw that no one was going to object, he finished off the ceremony.

"_May I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Hikari. You may now kiss the bride."_

I looked over into Satoshi's eyes. They seemed to be an even deeper shade of blue right now. He leaned in towards me and shut his eyes. I did the same. Pretty soon we were wrapped up in a passionate kiss. It was wonderful. The perfect kiss.

* * *

The next morning was strange. I wasn't used to waking up in a magnificent palace. It was kind of scary, but I liked it. This was my new home.

I got up and walked out onto the balcony. It felt good to have the morning breeze brush through my hair.

I heard light footsteps behind me and I knew that it was Satoshi. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. I leaned into him and he rested his head on top of mine. Everything felt so right in that moment and I knew that this was where I belonged. Where I was meant to be.

"_You know, this place has always been beautiful. Surrounded by beauty in all forms and envied by everyone. Now that you're here, I can see why."_

"_That sounds so corny."_

"_But it's true."_

I turned to face him and he locked my lips with his in a loving kiss. Yes, this is truly where I belong. I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

"A/N: The end! Please review and let me know what you thought."


End file.
